


Kirishima Just Wants Bakugou to Come Home With Him

by Angryredfairy



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hadestown - Mitchell (Broadway) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Am I tagging this right?, BakuKiri, Bakugou is Eurydice with curse words, Bakugou would say who the fuck are you, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I am not an author but I needed this to be a thing, I'm a simp your honor not a writer, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima is Orpheus, Kirishima would see a manly man and think Come home with me, Kirisquad (My Hero Academia), Let me know if I need to add, M/M, Song: Come Home With Me, Sunshine personified, Supportive Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), kiribaku, like so many, pls be kind, silly fic, sun references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryredfairy/pseuds/Angryredfairy
Summary: Look up the song Come Home With Me from Hadestown.....now add My Hero Academia and mix in KiriBaku with a dash of Bakusquad in a college au, and this is it
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Kirishima Just Wants Bakugou to Come Home With Him

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really written or posted something but this idea just makes me really happy so hopefully, the thought makes you happy. I switched up the words a little since I have it set in a modern time but hopefully you enjoy it!

"Listen guys I'm telling you I-" Kirishima stopped and just stared across the quad.

"Earth to Kiri, are you there?" Mina, Kaminari, and Sero all looked at each other confused trying to figure out what got their talkative friend to stop talking. Mina follows his gaze and it falls upon an angry-looking blonde sitting underneath a tree in the quad. She nudges the two boys so they can see as well. Kaminari immediately gets a smirk on his face.

"You wanna talk to him?" Kaminari questioned while nudging the redhead.

"Yeah! But, do you think I should?" Kirishima couldn't help but think the man was out of his league. 

"Go for it Kiri!" Mina says.

"Yeah, man up dude you got this!" Kaminari states.

"Alright, I'm going!" Kirishima figured he had nothing to do and nothing is more manly than stating your intentions outright. 

"Oh, Kirishima hold on!" Sero stops him. 

"Yeah?''

"Don't come too strong." Because while Sero loved Kirishima and wanted to help his friend and but he also knew how unsubtle he can be he, so Sero had to give him some advice.

"Of course man!" Kirishima starts walking across as his friends look at each other wondering exactly how this is going to go down.

The three friends followed knowing their friend is as subtle as having explosions as a superpower. And that they would need to either give him congratulations or go out for ice cream after. 

Bakugou glares up as a shadow falls over his binder. And has to take a moment to admire the man who just approached him before stating, "What the fuck do you want?" 

Kirishima just grins at him while he sits down next to him making Bakugou squint as if the whole sun was suddenly in front of him. "Go out with me"

"Uhh, who the fuck do you think you are?" Bakugou was so confused and looks around to see if else anyone was hearing this. But, he only sees three extras looking at each other in despair as this sunshine personified person continues talking to him. Bakugou can only assume they are as embarrassed as this redhead should be about this situation.

"The man who's gonna date you, I'm Kirishima!" 

Bakugou could feel his face heat up not believing this guy was being so forward with him. Looking to the extras behind him Bakugou has to ask, "Is he always like this?" Not believing that someone dared to approach him and then ask him out so quickly.

The three looked at each other and in unison said, "Yes." Sero leaned into the other two and said under his breath, "I did say _don't_ come on too strong, right?" The other two just shared a look and repeated the affirmative answer back at him. 

Sighing but unable to not respond to the fucker who is like the sun and, Bakugou looks back at the redhead-Kirishima-"I'm Bakugou"

"You're name is like a melody!" Kirishima couldn't help but express with a slight tune to his words.

"A singer is that what you are?" Bakugou says with a slight sneer. Noticing the man was able to effortlessly carry a tune with the words he stated. 

"I also play the lyre" the redhead _Kirishima_ his brain unhelpfully puts in, proudly exclaims, "I'm a music major!" and proceeds to do a weird pose and smashes his fists together. 

"Ooooh a liar and a player too, I've met too many gays like you," Bakugou couldn't help but insulting the man. If he couldn't take a baby insult like this then he wasn't worth his time. And besides who plays the lyre anymore? The fuck. Even if he did make him feel like he was laying in the sun a warm rock on a spring day, he wouldn't give this extra any time of day if he couldn't handle a simple insult. 

"Oh no, I'm not like that!" Kirishima exclaimed with a small pout on his face. And despite just meeting the man Bakugou wanted to see it gone. And despite Bakugous best efforts, he found himself getting pulled in, scooching the smallest bit closer. 

"He's not like any man you've met," the electric blonde in the back chimed in. Bakugou couldn't believe this man's friends dared to be this bold while Kirishima tried to hit on him. If Deku even tried to mess with him while he was flirting then he would punch the shit out of him. _You would have to find someone you want to ask out in order for that to happen_ his brain unhelpfully chimes in. _Although this guy is nice_ , and he couldn't help but agree with that thought. 

"Tell him what you're working on," Pinky next to the blonde suggested. Wanting to help her friend fluster this blonde more. 

"Oh," the man suddenly looked a lot shyer, "I'm working on a song, it isn't finished yet but when it's done and when I sing it, it will feel like Spring has come again!" He finished with an adorable blush on his face. _Wait did I just think he's adorable??_

"Come again?" Bakugou believes he has never met a music major bold enough to say he can make people feel as if spring has come again. Although, his brain couldn't help but remind him how warm the redhead made him feel and that smile was bright enough for the sun to be out of commission. 

"It'll be like Spring has come again!" he replied blasting a smile like a small explosion right into his chest. 

"Impossible, I've never heard of music that makes you feel like a spring or fall, I cannot recall that kind of feeling at all." But, as he said it Bakugou found himself wanting to hear this man sing it, wanted to know if this man could make him feel this warm all the time. 

"Well that's what I'm working on, a song that feels so beautiful, it brings the world back in tune, to remind you of the time when all the flowers are in bloom," Kirishima exclaimed with a soft look on his face. Then continued, looking at Bakugou with that same soft look but more flirtatious, "Like the feeling of when you become my boyfriend."

Bakugou just looked at him with wide eyes, leaned around him to look at his three friends, and stated, "Ooooh he's fuckin crazy? Why would I date this guy?" _Because he is ridiculously attractive and not afraid of me,_ he found himself thinking. 

"Maybe because he'll make you feel alive" They responded.

Bakugou was impressed with the man's confidence to put himself out there like this and decided fuck it. Giving the redhead, Kirishima a slightly crazed smile,

"Alive? that's worth a fucking lot...what the fuck else you got?"

**Author's Note:**

> I think it could be either one as Orpheus or Eurydice but this is just how I wrote it :3 If there are any errors or whatnot let me know and I shall fix it! Also if you like this idea and want to add to it or whatever please do just tag me/let me know so I can read it lol
> 
> I also feel like as they had the conversation they just get closer and closer and the tension builds but I just don't know how to write like that haha I'm just following the rules of the internet and since I couldn't find something like this already in existents I created it. Hopefully, it is not too awkward


End file.
